Albus
by A.A. Lycander
Summary: Imagine that you open your door to find a pearly white letter standing on it's upright edge. Inside you find that all you had ever wished for has come to you in small black letters. Your about to start your first year at Hogwarts. You are Albus Dumbledore


This is the first chapter everyone. I hope you all like it. I'll try to get chapters out as quick as possible. Looks like I just missed the deadlines for Penndragon85's award show, oh well. Again, here's the first chapter, it's a little longer than the others will be but it should go pretty fast. Enjoy!  
  
Author: A.A. Lycander  
  
Email: NHLfan7890@aol.com  
  
Editor: Nobody yet  
  
  
  
Disclamer:: All People from the Harry Potter Books etc. belong to J. K. Rowling all rights belong to her. Artemis Dumbledore and his wife belong to me as do the foster parents and children. Please ask before using my characters.  
  
ALBUS Chapter 1 – The Letter  
  
"Please Artemis! Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry my dear wife, but we must. If you ever want to see him alive again you must do this!"  
  
"I know, but I'll miss him," a tear slipped off her cheek on onto young Albus's forehead.  
  
Artemis and his wife were quickly walking down the street of a muggle neighborhood. The night sky was receding and they knew that they must hurry.  
  
"But muggles Arty? Why muggles?"  
  
Artemis stopped and turned to his crying wife. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He spoke slowly and softly, "My dear wife, you must understand that what we do for young Albus tonight will help him. If you ever wish to see him again you will be quiet and hurry with me. We must not be seen, we must get him to his new home before dawn. Now lets go, quickly now." They ran off through the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Young Albus awoke quickly. He was gasping for breath. He turned to look at his clock; it was 3 in the morning. He squinted into the darkness. He could see his foster brothers and sisters still all sleeping peacefully in their beds. He laid his head back on his pillow but could not close his eyes. His dream had not been scary but it had been startling. He was running though the streets near his foster home, trying to beat the daylight. He didn't know why he awoke so, but he had.  
  
He got out of bed and walked out of the large room. He passed his best friend's bed on the way out and slowly slipped out the door. He slowly creeps into the dark hallway and quietly and quickly slips past his foster parent's door. A creek shoots from under his foot and he halts his progress, listening for any sign of waking parents. He turns back around and trips over a fold in the rug. His hands fly out to keep from hurting himself, but all too late he sees his head heading for the wall. He closes his eyes waiting for impact. It never comes. He opens his eyes and finds himself looking into his foster parent's room. Quickly he pulls back and he finds himself back in the hall looking at a solid wall. He jumps up to alarmed to move. He hears his father move and quickly remembers his mission. He continues down the stairs.  
  
Albus walks into the kitchen looking for a glass. He finds one and turns to the faucet. He turns the faucet on low and quickly places the glass under the stream to muffle the sound. He smiles at his cunningness and turns around right into Grindelwald, his best friend.  
  
"Jesus Grin! You scared the crap out of me!" said Albus  
  
"Sorry about that Albus, just wondering why you were traveling out of bed," replied Grindelwald  
  
"Guess I wasn't quiet enough when I passed your bed."  
  
"No, I'm just a light sleeper."  
  
"You always have been. Can never get out of bed without you watching."  
  
"You look a little shaken up Albus, what's wrong?"  
  
Albus stopped for a second. Should he tell him about the wall incident?  
  
"No, I'm fine," he finally replied  
  
"Ok, if you say so," exclaimed Grin slyly.  
  
The both just stood there for a minute. Albus sipping his water and Grin on the edge of telling him something.  
  
Finally Grin spoke up, "Do you want to go for a walk Albus?"  
  
"Why not?" Albus replied  
  
Both boys went upstairs to change. They both got into warm clothes quickly and quietly. Grin grabbed a flashlight and they left. They left the house and locked the door behind them.  
  
They walked for half an hour without saying a word to each other. Albus kept thinking about his dream as he walked down the seemingly familiar street. Albus guessed that it was 3 in the morning but he couldn't be sure. He looked up at the clouds, hands in his pockets, walking slowly towards King's Cross Train Station. Grin stopped and Albus walked for a few more seconds before he realized.  
  
"What's wrong Grin?" Albus questioned  
  
"I have to tell you something. Please listen to everything I have to say before you respond. You may not believe me, but I'm telling you that it's the truth," he started.  
  
"I'll believe whatever you say; you're my best friend Grin."  
  
"Ok, here goes. I've been accepted to a, special, school. I'll have to leave the foster home every school year, but I'll be back in the summers. This school isn't like your normal school you see…" Grin didn't know how to exactly explain this without coming straight out and saying it. "Ok, here goes, again. There's no easy way to say this. You're going to think I'm a loon…I'm a wizard.  
  
"How's that?" said a surprised Albus  
  
"A wizard Albus, a magical person. The wand, the cloak, the broom flying, the whole ordeal."  
  
Albus chuckled slightly, "Obviously that's impossible. Witches, wizards, they don't exist."  
  
"Apparently they do, because I am one. I'm serious. I've been accepted to Durmstrang School of Wizardry."  
  
"My God, you're serious!"  
  
"Of course I am! I leave in 3 days."  
  
"3 days! Why do you have to leave so soon?! Summer just started!"  
  
"I know, they like to get their students there early I guess."  
  
"Mom and Dad are okay with this?"  
  
"They're ecstatic, they couldn't believe it at first but when they found it that it wasn't a joke they took me to get my supplies right away!"  
  
"Wow…well what will I do without you? It'll be a boring summer. And now I have to be jealous of you because you have magical powers?" Albus laughed a bit. "Unbelievable."  
  
"I know." Grin looked down and laughed.  
  
"What's so fu-oh would you get off that? I don't mind not wearing socks!" He laughed.  
  
"We should head back now." Grin said.  
  
Albus looked around. It was starting to get lighter. "Yea, let's go"  
  
They walked back home together laughing all the while and remembering old jokes and old times. When they got home they went up stairs, got back in their pajamas and slipped back into bed.  
  
* * *  
  
It was three days later and Grin was packing up. Their foster parents had told the other children that Grin was going away to private school, which was true in part. Only Albus knew the truth. By noon Grin was ready to go. He gave all his brother's and sister's good-byes, telling them he'd see them for a few weeks next summer. They said that it wasn't much time, but it was better than nothing. Then he got to Albus.  
  
"Well Albus it's been fun," he said  
  
"It's been fun?" Albus replied  
  
"Couldn't think of anything better to say," he laughed and looked away a little bit. "I'm going to miss you buddy."  
  
"Yea, likewise. You better show me some magic when you come back."  
  
"If they let us, I'm sure they will they don't sound like a very strict rule school."  
  
"Yea…" Albus wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Oh yea! I got you a going away present so that you won't forget me. I've been working on it for a while, almost ever since I got my letter." He started fishing through his bag.  
  
"I would've gotten you something but it was kind of short notice," Albus replied  
  
Grin stopped for a second, looked up and smiled, "It's ok." He turned bag to his bag. "Ah, here we go." He handed a thin box to Albus.  
  
Albus took it and started to open it. He pulled out a pair of grey socks, with the words "Friends Forever" written on it.  
  
"I know you don't really want socks, but…"  
  
Albus cut him off, "They're great, I'll wear them always." A tear tore down his face.  
  
Their dad walked up at that moment.  
  
"Time to go Grin," he said  
  
"Yea, ok. Bye Albus!" He yelled out as he left the home.  
  
"Bye!" Albus yelled back. Then softly he said, "Bye"  
  
* * *  
  
Albus walked around the house the next few weeks bored out of his mind. He occupied some of his time thinking about how much fun Grin was probably having over at Durmstrang. He pretended that he was there with him, learning spells, meeting other wizards, and just having a hell of a time. He slept pretty soundly every night, dreaming about being a wizard, one of the greatest wizards of all time. Since he knew little about wizards he imagined himself to be a great mind, a little quirky with the stereotypical look, a long white beard, spectacles, a robe, and a pointed hat. It was a nice dream but he knew he would never be able to mix with Grin personality wise ever again.  
  
Usually Albus slept soundly but one night he woke up early again. He had been having the same dream as he had had a few weeks ago. Running, trying to beat the dawn. He looked at his clock. I was 5 in the morning. He laid back and quickly fell back asleep.  
  
That morning he had forgotten completely about the dream. Again he was thinking about Grin. He looked down at his socks. Ran his fingers along the stitching of "Friends Forever". He quietly ate his breakfast then went back to his room. He lay down and thought about Grin again when he heard his name shouted from downstairs.  
  
"ALBUS! You've got mail!"  
  
Mail? He never got mail. He jumped out of bed, curious. He walked down the stairs. His brother was holding a white letter with the name Albus Dumbledore on the front. He quickly grabbed it away and started to walk upstairs. His brother started following him.  
  
"Go away," he said. "It's probably a letter from Grin that's none of your business." He told him.  
  
"Fine" his brother responded and ran outside.  
  
Albus walked up the stairs. He looked at his name on the envelope:  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
404 Cherry Lane, England  
  
Large Room at the Top of the Stairs  
  
Bed #6  
  
"How curious," he said to himself.  
  
He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He glanced at Grin's bed as he passed, then sat on his bed.  
  
"Why would Grin address a letter like this?" he wondered. Then he realized that there was no return address.  
  
He opened the letter up and began to read:  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
  
We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school year starts September 1st. You will be traveling to Hogwarts by train. Please get your school supplies and go to King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾. Attached you will find a list of supplies you will need for your first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dippet  
  
This was unbelievable. Albus couldn't believe his eyes. What were the chances that he was a wizard too?! This was great, now he wouldn't be estranged from Grin. But wait, Grin went to Durmstrang and he was going to where? Hogwarts? What's a Hogwart? He figured that that couldn't be changed, but he was glad he would have something in common with Grin again! This was impossible, this was great! He couldn't describe how happy he was. He ran downstairs to tell his parents.  
  
They were speechless. Two wizards in one foster family! It was surprising enough to have one let alone two! Albus checked out his letter again and was filled with felicity. All his hopes and dreams had come true. He was going to be a wizard! 


End file.
